


Not Vodka, Obviously

by Skarpetka



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Mention of spanking, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarpetka/pseuds/Skarpetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24 hours together. One unexpected revelation.</p><p>(Prompt: "Daddy kink, age difference, all the tropes!")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Vodka, Obviously

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



When Eggsy shakily hauled himself up from the couch and said he was going to make another round of martinis, Harry looked at him, unable to keep his amusement from showing at the upturned corners of his mouth, and politely enquired, “Don’t you think it’s past your bedtime?”

“All right, _Dad_ ,” Eggsy said, rolling his eyes and giving his cheekiest grin as he passed Harry’s chair to get to the bar.

Harry felt his smile fade at that, and he watched Eggsy’s back thoughtfully as the boy mixed their drinks.

Another martini finished and they seemed to have found Eggsy’s sweet spot. The alcohol made his limbs and tongue loose, so he sprawled untidily all over Harry’s furniture, chatting away with an openness that Harry had never seen in him before about his life, his time in training, his hopes for the future, his fears.

“But if I don’t get in,” he finished, “it ain’t the end of the world, right? I mean, I know skills and shit now I never coulda learnt on my own, even in the marines. I ain’t takin’ shit from Dean no more. I can make somethin’ of myself. I know that now.” In the soft light of the lamp on the sideboard, it looked as if he was blushing. “Sounds corny, dunnit?”

“Not at all,” Harry told him. Perhaps he was more affected by the martini than he thought, although deep down he knew there was more to the impulse than that when he reached his hand across the space between them and squeezed Eggsy’s knee encouragingly. “I’m very, very proud of all you’ve achieved so far, and have absolutely no doubt I’ll continue to do so up to and after the moment you’re knighted.”

As he was about to remove his hand, he thought he felt a gentle push into it. It was enough to make him leave it there, resting lightly, his thumb just beginning to stroke a little line up and down the plane of Eggsy’s kneecap to see whether he’d take the bait or this strange flirtation was destined to fade to nothing.

“Shows what a difference it makes,” Eggsy went on, his voice growing unsteady as he stared at Harry’s hand. “Actually havin’ a half-decent role model.”

“ _Half_ -decent?” Harry repeated, pretending to be offended.

Eggsy lifted his eyes suddenly, sea green and bright with happiness, and grinned at Harry. “You want me to say you’re the best thing that ever happened to me?”

“Now _that_ is corny.”

“Sorry,” he said, unconvincingly. The hand resting on his own thigh started creeping down, touching Harry’s wrist gently and then moving up to brush across his knuckles. “Roxy thinks me an’ you is like me finally havin’ a father figure. She thinks it’s nice.”

“What do you think?” Harry asked softly, watching Eggsy as he picked Harry’s hand up from his knee and twisted their fingers together.

“Ain’t really the same kinda father figure as the one I mean,” Eggsy murmured. Now he was _definitely_ blushing. Harry could feel a bloom of something inside of him, surprise and wonder. It had never been a particular interest for him, but there was something about Eggsy’s awkwardly earnest confession that seemed to light a fire he hadn’t realised was waiting there inside of him, already built, for the right sort of spark. “Wow, I’m fuckin’ drunk,” Eggsy laughed self-consciously when Harry didn’t speak, “you should just put me to bed and pretend like tonight never happened.”

With an opening line like that, how could he resist? Harry slid to the edge of his seat and brushed the fingers of his other hand against Eggsy’s flushed cheek, finally moving around to the back of his neck to draw him so close that he could feel Eggsy breathing rapidly against his mouth. “Put you to bed,” Harry asked carefully, “or _take_ you to bed?”

Eggsy was in his lap before he’d finished speaking, straddled across Harry’s thighs and lunging straight in with a kiss that tasted of gin and olives. “Take me,” he said insistently, “please, Harry.”

“I don’t think that’s what you want to call me, is it?”

“Daddy,” Eggsy breathed after a moment of stunned silence, shy and stammering, lashes fluttering so prettily on his closed eyes. He cupped Harry’s face in both hands, angling him up as if he wanted a kiss. _If that’s what he wants_ , Harry thought as he drew down the zipper of Eggsy’s ugly jacket, _he can ask for it nicely_. He could see Eggsy’s throat moving as the boy swallowed, and the plump pink of his lips as he wetted them with his tongue and left them parted. Then maybe Eggsy sensed Harry’s eyes on him, because he opened his eyes and met his gaze, holding it easily and smiling wide. “I never done this before.”

“Never done what, darling boy?” Eggsy seemed to like that, moaning quietly against Harry’s mouth when he kissed him again. “Never kissed someone? Never fucked someone?”

“Never, you know,” he broke off when Harry slid his hands down to Eggsy’s arse and pulled him closer, “the daddy thing. I seen porn. I never wanted to, you know, say it. Nobody’s earnt it before.”

“In that case, I feel honoured.” Harry allowed another kiss, Eggsy’s tongue moving desperate and sloppy against his own. “But if we’re to proceed, we shall need to be clear about our rules.”

“All right.” Eggsy made a visible effort to control himself, holding his breath for a few seconds then letting it out steadily through his mouth. “Anything you want.”

“Rule number one.”

“Daddy, _please_ ,” Eggsy whined when Harry hesitated for a moment too long. It made Harry laugh, sliding his fingers into the boy’s hair to draw him close and kissing his cheek tenderly.

“Rule number one,” Harry said again, murmuring the words against Eggsy’s flushed cheek, “you need to tell your daddy how to make you happy. If I ask whether something is good or bad, you answer truthfully. If I ask what you want to happen next, you tell me.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy said breathily, voice unsteady, searching Harry’s eyes as if he thought he might be teasing or joking. “What’s rule two?”

“There’s no rule two.” Harry pushed Eggsy’s jacket back over his shoulders until the boy finally removed his hands from Harry’s face and let him slide the garment off. His polo came next, pushed up his chest in wrinkles of fabric until he lifted his arms up in the air and let Harry strip him slowly, like unwrapping a long awaited present. “Simply let me look after you, at least for tonight. Indulge me.”

“Sounds like you ain’t the one bein’ indulged,” Eggsy said. There was laughter hiding in his voice, though it was overshadowed by the thick clumsiness of desire making his words sound awkward. “What about after tonight?”

“That depends.” Harry’s fingers found the zipper on Eggsy’s jeans, but bypassed it so he could slide his palm across the boy’s cock where it was already rigid and straining behind the denim. “We might decide we don’t enjoy it.”

“Yeah, there ain’t no fuckin’ chance of that,” Eggsy insisted, trying to press into Harry’s hand until Harry removed it, sliding it around his hip to rest on the luscious swell of his arse.

“We might decide,” Harry went on, dangerously soft, just to test where the boundaries were, “that discipline is something that would improve this naughty boy’s concentration and manners.” He swatted Eggsy’s backside lightly in demonstration and Eggsy melted against him, breathing hotly against his collar _no Daddy I’ll be good_ in a way that wasn’t very convincing at all, and probably wasn’t intended to be, going by the hot look in Eggsy’s eyes when he glanced up. “For tonight, my darling, you’re going to let Daddy look after you,” Harry pressed a sweet kiss to the boy’s lips, “to show you how tremendously proud he is of all your wonderful work.”

The plan changed as soon as they were in the bedroom, when Eggsy fell to his knees on the plush carpet and began nuzzling his face against the front of Harry’s trousers like a spoiled cat begging for attention. Harry’s heart was beating hard in his chest, his breathing labored, as he pushed on Eggsy’s shoulder just long enough to be able to unfasten his trousers and slide them over his hips. Eggsy’s reaction was flattering, eyes widening and a shocked little gasp escaping as Harry’s cock was revealed in front of him.

“What happened to letting Daddy take care of you?” Harry asked softly, faking reproach as he brushed locks of tumbled hair out of Eggsy’s face. “Careless boy, forgetting so soon.”

“I’ll be good,” Eggsy said again immediately, his hands disappearing behind his back as if to prove it. “Please can I touch you, I swear to fuck I’ll make you feel so good...”

He was messy with his mouth, spit drooling down Harry’s cock, and over-enthusiastic with his tongue in a way that suggested he had very little experience with this, if any at all. That almost made it better. It was like the day Harry had picked Eggsy up from the police station and seen the possibility of something marvellous in him: he was like a solid block of marble, ready for the edges to be chipped away until all that remained was perfection. Harry slid his fingers back into Eggsy’s hair to direct him, feeling every slick undulation of his tongue as the boy sucked his cock deep to the back of his throat.

“Perfect,” Harry told him. His voice was starting to tremble so he kept it low, a quiet little secret murmur. “So good for me, darling, such a good, wonderful boy.” Eggsy looked up at the praise, pupils blown wide and spit and precum shining on his chin. He looked wrecked already and more beautiful than ever, kneeling at Harry's feet in only his jeans with his hands still behind his back, beautifully obedient and desperate to please. “Do you remember our rule, Eggsy?” The boy nodded carefully, using the motion of it to move his mouth down and up Harry’s cock, clever tongue swirling over his slit on the upstroke until Harry had to ease him away by the hair. “Then tell Daddy what you want.”

“ _This_ ,” Eggsy said, eyes hot and pleading on Harry’s as he tried to lunge forward again. “It’s all I ever wanted for months.”

“It doesn’t seem terribly fair, does it?” Harry asked softly, touching two fingers under the boy’s chin and pressing up until he made an anguished little noise and obeyed the silent command, rising back to his feet and then onto tiptoe to kiss Harry again with his mouth slack and wet from sucking. “You said you’d let Daddy look after _you_.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy said, finding Harry’s cock again with his fingers and starting to stroke, a note of urgency in his voice, “but I wanna make you feel good. You been so good to me.”

When minutes later he was face down on the bed and wailing into a pillow, it was an objective he seemed to have forgotten altogether. He slammed his arse back against Harry’s hand with every thrust of his thick fingers, taking his pleasure shamelessly, fist closed over his own cock and stroking in time until Harry grasped his wrist and placed the boy’s hand firmly against the mattress.

“ _Please_ ,” Eggsy almost sobbed.

“Please what?”

“Please, Daddy!”

“Please Daddy _what_?” Harry urged, fingertips rubbing over and over at his prostate until Eggsy folded even further onto the bed, sinking to his elbows and whimpering pleased little moans into the pillow.

“Please, Daddy, you gotta fuck me, I need you, please.”

Harry began to slide his fingers out, but only so he could coat them in yet more lube and slide them smoothly back inside. “Do you think you’re ready?”

“You said you was gonna look after me,” Eggsy managed a glance back over his shoulder, flushed and sweating, impatience afire in his eyes, “so fuckin’ do it, liar!”

“Well,” Harry said conversationally as he was removing his fingers and slicking his cock, “that’s certainly earned you a spanking later.”

“You said tell you what I want!”

“I did, but I didn’t say be a rude little demanding _brat_ ,” and with that he thrust fully inside, making Eggsy cry out loud and rock back again to meet him as though he couldn’t get enough of Harry inside him. Even after the fingering he was so tight, holding Harry’s cock in a smooth, wet grip as he thrust, and Harry slowed his movements to a carefully languid pace that made Eggsy’s breath tremble. “There we go,” he said softly, leaning over Eggsy’s back to kiss his neck tenderly and whisper in his ear. “There’s my good boy back again.” Another roll of his hips sent pulses of pleasure through him, through them both. “Now, can you ask your daddy nicely if there’s something you want?”

“Please,” Eggsy said again immediately, “harder, Daddy, I wanna come so fuckin’ bad.”

“Turn over, darling. Let Daddy see your lovely face.” He withdrew long enough for Eggsy to clumsily turn onto his back, then gently pushed the boy’s knees to his chest to reveal his beautifully pink and stretched hole. “My gorgeous, darling boy,” Harry whispered. He stroked his thumb over Eggsy’s cheekbone until the boy’s eyes fluttered closed, then lined up his cock again and pressed forward into the tight heat of him, fucking into him with a rhythm that began slow and gained speed as Eggsy’s moans and pleas grew louder and more needy. “Will you come for me, Eggsy?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Eggsy hissed, wrapping his legs tightly around Harry’s waist and rocking hard against his thrusts. “Daddy, yes, please Daddy, more,” all of his words starting to run together into a meaningless chant as his eyes squeezed shut.

“My best boy,” Harry murmured above him, starting to lose the steady rhythm of his fucking as he neared his own climax. “Come on, darling, my wonderful boy, let go for me, show Daddy how good you feel,” and with a final hoarse cry Eggsy came hard between their bodies, spilling white and hot across their chests while Harry finished with a final thrust inside him.

 

 

“That was unexpected,” Harry said a little while later as he was gently cleaning the ropes of come from Eggsy’s chest and between his legs with a warm damp towel.

Eggsy grinned at him, looking very exhausted and very happy. “Yeah, is it though? I been plannin’ on jumpin’ you since you beat up Dean’s gang in the pub. Assumed it weren’t allowed, though. Like teachers and students ain’t allowed in school even if the student’s legal age.”

“Well, it’s nobody’s business, is it? I haven’t given you any unfair information about the next test and nor do I intend to, if that’s what you were hoping for.”

“Shut up. I might be a pervert, _Daddy_ , but I ain’t a cheat.” He turned onto his side while Harry finished cleaning them both up, studying Harry closely with a silly smile on his face. Then he seemed to remember something and his eyebrows raised up high. “Sorry I was rude, though. You never meant that about spankin’, did ya?”

“Oh, absolutely I did,” Harry said firmly, “you know I can’t abide rudeness.” He drew Eggsy into his arms and slid one hand down the boy's naked back to rest against the plump curve of his arse. “In the morning, if you're amenable, I’m going to cook you the best breakfast of your life, take this bare bottom over my knee for a very well-deserved seeing to, and then we’re going shopping.”

“Sounds good, yeah.”

He could feel Eggsy laughing quietly against his shoulder, running his fingers gently up and down Harry’s back as they finally fell asleep.


End file.
